


The New Guy Down The Way

by Dreamer_Dream_On



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Dream_On/pseuds/Dreamer_Dream_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is attending UCLA and living with Issac. <br/>Derek and Laura were looking for a new place and decided that the apartment down the hall; of course that wasn't intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m telling you Isaac, there are no guys in that stupid school.” Stiles grumbled making Issac laugh.  
“Stiles, you didn’t get into UCLA just to get a guy.” Stiles sipped his coffee and groaned.  
“I know! It’s just, I was hoping that maybe I could finally have an actual relationship instead of the train wreck that was pinning for Lydia.” Isaac hummed in agreement taking a sip and laughing at Stiles. “Shit I forgot my bag! I’ll be right back dude you go ahead!” Stiles screamed after Isaac as he ran back towards the door as Isaac laughed and unlocked the door to their apartment. Stiles rounded the corner and crashed right into something hard spilling his coffee all over.  
“Shit!” he yelled looking up at what he crashed in. A man with short dark hair and a fuzzy beard and deep brown eyes. He was pretty much the definition of gorgeous not that Stiles would tell him of course he knew he had a habit of making a fool of himself and he was sure he could do it without actually having to tell him that particular piece of information. It took a second before all the information sunk in but once he realized he’d just spilled his drink on the other man well... let’s just say nobody does Stiles better than Stiles. “Oh God! Wow! Shit! Man I’m sorry! Holly shit uh.... I didn’t mean too, it’s just my bag and then I was running and you know the corner; and shit wow it really went everywhere...” Scrubbing frantically at the man’s coffee stained shirt with his sleeve, he rambled on not forgetting to process his thoughts before they came out; which in all honesty was exactly what Stiles always did.  
“It’s fine.” The nameless man said grabbing Stiles hands and pushing them back, “Just next time, don’t run around the corner. Okay?” Stiles swallowed hard hearing the man’s deep voice but nodded looking into his eyes before looking him over one last time and finishing on his lips. He shook his head and concentrated next on the floor and noticing the box that was now on its side with its content on the floor.  
“Damn, seriously dude, I’m so sorry I totally didn’t mean to crash into you.”  
“That’s okay, it’s not like I was exactly paying attention either, the landlord was just yelling at someone and it distracted me.” The man said, crouching to the floor to pick up his things with Stiles following to help. Grabbing a frame Stiles turned it over and looked at the picture, it was the man, at less it looked like him just a couple years younger, he was standing in front of a big old house with his arm around a girl that looked like him; heck she could have been him except you know a girl. “Laura,” Stiles looked up at the man with curiosity written on his face. “She’s my sister.” Stiles smiled before looking up at him.  
“She’s beautiful. She looks like you too.” The man laughed picking up his box and standing. Stiles followed putting the frame back into the box before smiling up at him.  
“Yeah. So I’ve been told before.” There was an awkward pause before Stiles extended his hand.  
“I’m Stiles, I live in 5A.” The man took his hand and nodded, smiling very lightly but still just enough to tell.  
“Derek, we actually just moved into 3A.”  
“Yep that’s us 3A.” The cheery voice came from behind Derek before standing next to him. “I’m-” She stared extending her hand but Stiles simply took it and cut her off.  
“Laura. Yeah... you look like your picture.” He smiled at her and she looked at him sceptically before hearing the compliment and smiling too.  
“Well thanks stranger!” Laura let go of his hand and turned to Derek. “Well come on then, I just finished yelling at the land lord I’d like to get my stuff out of boxes.” She told him taking the box from his hand and moving past Stiles towards their apartment smiling at him one last time.  
“Uh.. I guess I better go before she starts decorating.” Stiles gave a small laugh.  
“Yeah I’ve got a bag to go get, so see you around neighbor.” He smiled at Derek making his way around the corner, this time walking, and out the building towards his jeep.  
Derek shook his head but smiled slightly, giving a small laugh before heading towards his apartment and leaning against the frame of the door watching Laura run from one room to another.  
“You know, it would have been easier to just bring the boxes to the right room as we brought them in.” Laura stopped in the middle of the living room and glared at him.  
“I know that. I just thought this way we would get the boxes in faster and we wouldn’t have had any problems. You’re stained shirt is exactly what I was trying to avoid.” He laughed and shook his head walking into the apartment and towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.  
“Calm down. He’s our new neighbor. Stiles he seems... well weird but not crazy, I promised this place wasn’t like the last one and I keep my promises. Relax Laura. New place, new start, new friends. He wasn’t that bad was he?”  
“No he wasn’t.” She sighed defeated. “But if anything creepy or anyone sketchy shows up here I am gone.” She sternly told him, and he simply nodded keeping a little laugh in as he turned and started unpacking a new box.  
Stiles opened the door to the backseat of his jeep and pulled his bag off of the seat throwing it over his shoulder and shutting the door. He jumped when he saw Erica leaning against his jeep and picking at her nails. He sighed frowning at her, “You know, you would think you’d get annoyed of doing that three times a week.” She simply shrugged and detached herself from the jeep.  
“I don’t know, I kind of like seeing you jump.” She smugly replied with a sly smile. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and headed towards the building. “So who's bike is that?” Stiles looked in the direction she was pointing and sure enough there was a bike parked there a silver car next to it. “Probably Derek’s.” Erica’s head jerked back towards Stiles and she frowned at him for a minute.  
“Derek?” Stiles simply nodded at the name. “Who is he?”  
“New guy. Just moved into 3A.” A grin made its way to her face and Stiles immediately begun to shake his head. “No. No Erica, no. I’ve said it once I’ll say it again, no more hooking up with my neighbors.”  
“But Stiles fresh meat.” She whined at him pouting. He glared at her in disbelief. He’d stopped right at the doors after entering.  
“No. That’s final Erica. I don’t care how good looking he is. He is not your next ‘meal’, so to speak.” He said sternly air quoting the word meal.  
“Does that mean I’m yours then?” Stiles turned red so fast Erica had never seen it happen that quick before, and she was a pro at making Stiles turn red. He slowly turned towards the voice and the man which owned it. She looked over Stiles shoulder at the man and smirked moving to stand next to Stiles who was now blabbering something along the lines of ‘I... uh.. We... That wasn’t... I... wh... uh’ rolling her eyes she elbowed him and he coughed.  
“So you’re Derek?” The man nodded and so she followed with a nodded of approval. “Nice bike.” Derek’s eyebrow arched and looked at the girl questioningly. “I’m Erica. Stiles here is my friend... He’s well...” she looked at Stiles then back at Derek. “He’s not functioning at the moment... Apparently.  
“Erica I-“  
“I should take him to his apartment.” She interrupted grabbing Stiles arm and tugged on it making him follow as she made her way around Derek as he nodded at her.  
“Woah Erica!” She stopped before rounding the corner and turned back towards Derek who was still looking at them weirdly. “It was nice meeting you.” She smiled sweetly before looking at Stiles, sighing and dragging him back to his apartment.

“What took you so long?” Isaac asked from the kitchen as he heard the front door open and close.  
“I uh... I met the neighbors. And Erica.” Stiles quickly added when she hit his arm.  
“Hiya Isaac!” She yelled making her way towards the kitchen while Stiles headed to his room to drop his bag and head back to the kitchen the first thing he heard was Erica talking about Derek.  
“I swear Isaac he’s hot.” She insisted and Stiles laughed shaking his head at the face Issac made to Erica. See Erica had this tendency of finding almost every guy hot, or at less good looking so her liability on who was drop dead gorgeous and who wasn’t was not exactly plausible. “Come on Stiles back me up!” She whined.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answered her turning to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water.  
“Please I saw your eyes drooling Stiles.” She glared at him.  
“I was not.” He rolled his eyes at her. “I was just.... Admiring?” He didn’t know if he was questioning the word or himself but he didn’t get to debate the thought because Isaac interrupted it.  
“So he was hot?” He grinned out at Stiles with an evil smirk. Stiles shook his head.  
“No. Nope. Don’t even try. I am not having this conversation Isaac.” And he went straight to the living room as fast as possible.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Isaac screamed after him following him into the living.  
“What? What? Tell me Please!!!” Erica whined following close behind.  
“Stiles has a little crush.” Isaac grinned sitting down on the sofa at his left. Erica squealed and took the stop on his right.  
“Damn!” Stiles exclaimed covering his ears, “Erica! Shit! Do you ever shut up?” Stiles glared trying really hard not let the smile seep through.  
“No you shut up! You love me!” She screamed again hugging him. He laughed at her and peeled her arms off of himself.  
“No he loves him.” Isaac spoke again, teasing him. “So what is name?”  
“Derek!” Erica screamed cutting Stiles off just before he could say something. He shook his head at her, but smiled faintly and turn to Isaac;  
“His name is Derek.”  
“I caught that part.” He laughed and shook his head. “Maybe we should invite him over for super. What do you think?”  
“No!” Isaac raised his eyebrow at Stiles outburst and Stiles swallowed hard before recomposing himself. “I mean, they’re just moving in now, they’re probably really busy unpacking and stuff.”  
“All the more reason for them to come over and eat instead of cooking!” Isaac smirked and Erica jump off the couch screaming ‘Yes!’ then digging her phone out of her pocket and calling Lydia. Stiles turned his look from Erica, who was heading into the kitchen, back to Isaac.  
“I really hate you.” He glared and Isaac just shrugged leaning his elbows onto his knees and looking at Stiles.  
“Dude, you know that everyone is going to be here tonight right? I mean there’s no way that Lydia won’t tell Allison and then they’re all going to come and drag the guys along with them, it won’t be that bad. They’ll be more people so you won’t be put in an awkward spot with Derek.” Stiles frowned at him.  
“What part of Lydia is coming over at the same time as Derek seem smart to you?”  
“All of it. I mean Lydia is going to do her protective thing and she’ll talk Derek’s ear off all night you might not even have to talk to him.”  
“But she’ll talk about me! All he’s going to hear all night is Stiles this, Stiles that, because as if Erica isn’t telling her as we speak that I’m in love with Derek.” Stiles finished then quickly added. “Which I’m not. I mean I don’t even know him. But Erica exaggerates everything.” Isaac kept in a little chuckle and Erica came back from the kitchen.  
“It’s officially a Family Night.” Her smile was a little too happy for Stiles liking but he had to admit a ‘Family Night’ as Erica called it, which was pretty much just like every time they would hang out just instead of in small groups everyone would be there tonight; from Erica, to Allison and Scott, even Lydia and Ethan and she’d force Jackson to come and he’d bring Danny along as well. They were like a small odd ball family and like any normal family they didn’t have a lot of Family Night’s, so at least one good thing would be coming out of Stiles torture evening. “Well, I’m going. I’ll stop at Derek’s apartment on the way out and tell them to come over. See you both tonight! And no whining Stiles!” Erica closed the apartment door behind her and headed towards the first apartment to the right when you came in, 3A, two doors down from Stiles. She knocked and just a few seconds after the door flew open and there was a girl with long black hair that looked a couple of years older than she did standing before her.  
“Can I help you?” The girl asked raising an eyebrow in confusion when Erica didn’t say anything for a few seconds.  
“Uh, is Derek here?” The girl sighed at the mention of Derek’s name and just let go of the door heading back further into the apartment before calling Derek out. Derek came as quick as possible but stopped short in confusion when he saw her standing in his doorway.  
“Erica right? Stiles friend?”  
“Yeah, that’s me.”  
“Uh, did you need something or?” Erica blinked a few times then remembered.  
‘Oh, yeah, yes. The gang is coming over to Stiles’ and Isaac's tonight and Stiles said to let you know that you and... the girl-“  
“Laura. She’s my sister.” Derek interrupted and Erica nodded before continuing.  
“You and Laura, are invited to come too.” She smiled sweetly. Derek nodded in understanding.  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure. We’d love to.” Erica’s smile widen.  
“Great. See you tonight! Around 6:30. Apartment 5A.” She waved goodbye and turned leaving without even waiting for Derek’s reply.  
Derek shook his head and closed the door moving back to the kitchen to finish the box he’d been working on when Laura had called him out.  
“So what did she want?”  
“Don’t you ever get tired of trying to sneak up on me?”  
“No. I know I’ll get you one day.” Laura replied simply sitting on the bar stool that was place alongside the outer side on the counter that made an ‘L’ shape from along the wall and out separating the dining room and the kitchen.  
“She said we’re invited to Stiles’ and Isaac's for super with all of their friends.”  
“So you made quite the impact on this Stiles guy.” Derek threw the cloth he had in hand at her.  
“Shut up. I didn’t, I’m sure they're just being nice Laura.”  
“Well it would be a first of neighbors of ours.” She sneered remembering the old alcoholic neighbor they’d had in the last building they had been living in, or in the one before that where the lady next door had over 70 cats living with her. Said she’d been taken them off the street so they’d survive or something. A nice gesture true but still very unclean. Not to mention they were just plain rude and insulting. “So do you want to go?”  
“I don’t know do you?” Derek questioned back.  
“I do.” She smirked at him. “But only because I want to further analyse our neighbors.”  
“Oh. So it isn’t because it might be kind of like a party? Or is that your secondary reason?”  
“No. It isn’t.” Laura glared at him and he just laughed finishing unpacking the last box for the kitchen and setting it down onto the floor in the corner, where all the boxes would be piling up for the next few days while the settled in properly.   
“Fine. We’ll go. But not late, you still have to work tomorrow and I’m going to go find a job in the afternoon once I’ve done some more work here.” Laura clapped her hands and smiled. Derek wasn’t a big fan of parties or anything social actually, so it was a surprise that he’d agree to go. But then Stiles would be there and Laura suspected that might be part of the reason he’d agreed in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knew the idea of inviting Derek and Laura over was most likely to end up being a bad one, especially if all of his friends were going to be there; and he knew any chance of him having an actual conversation with the hot new neighbor without babbling his mouth off was painfully out of the question for the nights events.  
“Stiles! Where are you?!” Stiles rolls his eyes as Scott barges in, leaving the door wide open; which Stiles knows because he doesn’t hear it close, no doubt for Alison and probably Lydia with Erica and maybe Boyd following with Jackson and Danny. He stands from his place at the bar on the kitchen counter and makes his way to the front door.  
Just as Stiles suspected he turns into the living room just in time to see everyone fill into his and Isaac's living room. Rolling his eyes as Lydia and Erica continue on with their conversation as the past him to sit on the love-seat, Alison waves and says ‘Hi’ Before following after Scott into the kitchen and Danny and Boyd at least give him a wave before the two of the them, with Jackson, who doesn’t even acknowledge him; as per usual, take up the sofa.  
“Hey guys.” Isaac said as he came out from his while putting his shirt on. Strings of ‘yeah’ and ‘hey’ followed soon after and he shook his head in disbelief at how unresponsive his friends all were. He walked towards Stiles and frowned and asked “What Derek’s not here?” This earned him a glare back before Stiles responded;  
“I don’t know what time he’s supposed to come. Erica talked to him. Not me.” Isaac gave a slight nod and turned to Erica and Lydia how were still sitting on the love-seat talking about what sounded like shoes.  
“Erica? What time did you tell Derek to come?” Erica stopped turned to Isaac and stared at him for a second as if registering the question before answering.  
“6:30.” Isaac frowned and crooked his head at her.  
“Then why are you guys here now?”  
“Because we had nothing better to do.” Issac shakes his head at her answer.  
“Of course.” He turns back to Stiles and asks, “Why do we hang out with these people?” Stiles just shrugs’ and not so stubby checks the time, Isaac rolls his eyes at him but glances over to the clock anyway, 6:15 and okay that’s not too bad. “So where’s Scott?”  
“He’s in the kitchen with Allison.” Stiles answers nodding towards the kitchen and Isaac soon falls into pace heading straight for the opening that leads to it.  
Stiles sighed looking around the room at everyone who were all so captivated in their conversations they didn’t even notice he was standing there. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out checking the caller ID, seeing his ‘Dad’ On the screen he quickly scrambled out of the apartment into the hallway leaving the door agar and sitting down on the right side coming out. Taking a breath he answered the call.  
“Hey dad.”   
“Hello Son.” The sheriff answered.   
“What’s up?” Stiles questioned immediately.   
“Nothing. Can’t I just see how you’re doing Stiles.”  
“No. Seriously dad, what is it. Did you cheat on your diet?”  
“No Stiles. I just, I’m going out tonight I wanted to know if I could cheat on my diet.”   
Stiles let his head fall forward and he started at the hole in his jeans, at his knee; where he was now trying to stuff his fingers in.   
“Dad I don’t th-“   
“Please Stiles.” His dad but him off, pleading.   
“Fine. But steak and mash potatoes. No dessert.”  
Derek and Laura stopped in front of the door to the apartment glancing down at Stiles.   
“Stiles.” Stiles dad whined into the phone and Stiles sighed.   
“Fine but only a little bit.” He answered reluctantly.   
Frowning Derek glanced back at Laura who just shrugged and pushed the apartment door open a little wider. Derek grabbed her arm to stop her but she just rolled her eyes at him and went in anyway closing the door completely behind her. Derek shook his head and looked back towards Stiles.   
“Thank you.” His dad answered and the slim smile Stiles had been trying to prevent sneaked it's way onto his face.   
“No problem dad.”  
Derek leaned against the wall in front of Stiles, listening intently to the one side of the conversation he could hear.   
“Really though, Stiles, how are you?”   
“I’m good dad seriously. I’d ask you but if you’ve got a date so things must be good.”  
“Very funny Stiles.”  
“I try.” He answered back giggling. Which made Derek, who was still unseen; smile.   
“Yes, I know that.”  
“Have fun on your date dad.”   
“I will. Bye Stiles. Love you.”  
“Bye, love you too dad.”  
The call ended and Stiles giggled at his dad, because yes Stiles does giggle and he’s very proud of it. He didn’t notice the person preached against the wall opposite from him until they talked.  
“He sounds nice.” Stiles jump hearing the deep voice, his head shooting up to face its owner. Stiles eyes widen when he saw Derek leaning up against the wall.   
"I mean I didn't really hear anything he was saying but of he can make you laugh and smile like that he must be a pretty amazing dad."   
“Wha- whe- uh.. When did you get here?” Derek’s eyebrow crocked up changing his expression into one of question and then he chuckled at Stiles stuttering.  
“Uh, about the same time that steak and mash potatoes did.” A sly smirk forming on his face.   
“Oh.” Stiles respond before going silent not really sure what to say or how to react. “You want to, uh, you want to go in?” Derek gave a quick nod as Stiles got up from the ground.  
"Yeah. Uh, Laura went right in, the door wasn't complete closed. I hope that’s okay." Stiles just started for a few seconds wondering if he'd actually forgotten to close the door. "I tried to stop her. I just, she's not very good with listening." Derek tried explaining awkwardly while playing with the hairline at the bottom of his neck. Stiles laughed and smiled at Derek before tilting his head towards the door.   
“So.. Going in or?” He questions raising his eyebrow in wonder. Derek nodded a shy smile making its way to his lips. Stiles led the way, opening the door and letting Derek in first.   
“Derek!” Was the first thing heard the door opened and it was soon followed by Erica jumping up and grabbing his arm dragging him away from Stiles and the door. Once Derek was seated Stiles made his way towards the group.  
“Hi Laura.” He smiled at her and she grind back.  
“Hey Stiles! You know before you and Derek came in Lydia and Erica were just telling me about the time you went to school in yo-”  
“Oh! Yes, that.” Stiles quickly interrupted before she could finish, already blushing red just at the memory. “So, Laura, Derek, can I get you a beer?” Isaac asked coming to Stiles rescue.   
“Yeah.”  
“Sure.” They responded at the same time and Isaac smiled turning to Stiles,  
“Why don’t you help me, you can bring the chips out.” He quickly told him before mak  
king his way to the kitchen. Stiles sighed and looked at Erica and Lydia.   
“No more stories about Stiles.” Erica smirked at him and he shot them both a glare before turning and following Isaac into the kitchen. And if Lydia grinned and winked at Laura after Stiles got into the kitchen then that’s between them. 

Later when the pizza arrives and everyone his sitting around the coffee table with the box wide open and everyone as a piece, Derek turns to Stiles and stares at him.   
“What?” Stiles question after a few minutes of letting Derek stare at him.   
“Did you really go to school in your underwear?”   
And Stiles doesn't drop his pizza and turn as red as a tomato; really he doesn't. And it totally doesn’t make Derek smile just a little bit.   
And if Stiles screams at Lydia and Erica an hour and a half later after Derek and Laura have left well, he guesses his new friends don’t need to know about it just yet.

After everyone's gone and him and Isaac are done cleaning he sits down and takes a breath running his hands down his face.   
“You know, you’re really bad at hiding that you think he’s hot.” Isaac’s voice comes from behind him and Stiles jumps, then turns to face him.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well for one, ever he isn’t looking at you you’re looking at him.”   
“Am not!”   
“Dude you are.”   
“Urgh! Seriously?!”   
“Yeah, sorry buddy. Anyway I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up to late!”   
“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles sighs once again. And if he later falls asleep on the sofa while he’s playing over the events of the night, that pretty much all includ Derek, and realizes that Isaac is right well, Isaac doesn’t need to know he’s right.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn’t see Derek for about three days after we woke up on the sofa with the memories of the night before events. That’s not to say that when he did see him again it was under better circumstances; because quite honestly, it wasn’t. Stiles had been tired from the long day and he was practically sleeping has he walked, which was why it wasn’t a surprise to him that as he was getting back into the apartment building somebody opened the door right in his face, and of course; because life is a shitty person that loves to embarrass him in front of really hot dudes, he ends up on his ass.  
“Oh shit!” Which is why he’s nothing but astonished when he looks up to see that Laura had been the one to open the door that hit him, and Derek was glaring at her as he held out a hand for Stiles to take to pull himself up. “I’m sorry Stiles, I didn’t see you.”   
“It’s fine,” Stiles waves off her apologie. “I wasn’t looking either.”   
“Are you okay?” Derek’s voice asks after a few seconds of silence.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” Stiles smiled at Derek. Derek gave a sharp nod.  
“I better go get the coffee you bring those boxes in from the car.” Laura said looking at Derek and tossing him the keys to the car. “I told you should've marked the box! Now we’re going to be looking all night for those damn papers.” She scolded him and turned making away and walking towards the parking lot mumbling angrily about the papers. Derek shook his head and turned back to look at Stiles.  
“Well then,” Stiles starts, not knowing what to say. “Papers are cool. I’ve got loads of them ‘cause of my classes.” Derek looked at him with his stupid eyebrows and Stiles knees almost gave out because come on, who as eyebrows that can talk! Well you know, not talk but they pretty much ask what Derek is wondering without Derek even having to open his mouth! “Uh…” Stiles gaped at him, which you know it’s normal for him to do. Blinking a couple of times he rubbed his face and sighed. “Sorry. I’m tired, my English Literature class was cruel today. My teacher just kept talking and talking, trying to stay awake makes you tired.. Did you know that?” Stiles looks back to him questioningly. Derek let’s out a small chuckle, one Stiles is sure he wasn’t suppose to hear but he heard anyway.   
“I don’t think I did Stiles.” Derek replied and Stiles smiles for a second before noticing the sly grin on Derek face and flushing.   
“That was sarcasm, wasn’t it?” He questions sighing and Derek’s grin seems to get just a little bit bigger.  
“It might have been.” There’s a pause where they stare at each other and Stiles can swear he feels himself flushing even more.   
“I uh… I should go.” Stiles starts up after composing himself, “I need to get some coffee and then I have some work to get done.” Derek gives him a quick nod.   
“Have fun with that.”   
“I’ll try.” Stiles smiles a little at Derek before stepping around him and going inside. Turning back to Derek he finds that they’ve switched positions. “I’ll see you later then.” He states backing up a couple steps before turning back and heading for his apartment.   
Derek watches Stiles walk away and then sighs. Fucking Laura. Needs to watch where she goes. Derek turns and heads for the car silently cursing Laura for not bringing in those damn boxes inside sooner. 

Dereks is sitting on the couch looking through the first of the four boxes of legal papers Laura left in the car when Laura come in closing the door behind her. “How is it even possible to have so many legal papers?” He questions not even looking up from the pile he’s sorting through. “And why are they not organized? Seriously Laura my birth certificate is with the first house sale papers. I thought you said you organized these.”   
“I had, I think…” Laura says still looking through the papers.  
“What does Peter want with the ownership papers of the estate anyway? It’s practically ready to fall in on itself.” Derek says grabbing another pile.   
“He may want to rebuild it.” Laura answers not looking up at Derek knowing too well where this conversation is going to end.   
“What?!” Derek yells standing up. “That house is mine! He can’t have the papers just because he thinks it’ll be a fun project! It isn’t a project!” Derek breath, “He doesn’t get to just ask for it without telling me this stuff, and you shouldn’t have said we’d give it to him Laura.”   
“I know.” Laura answers and there’s a pause before she continues. “I know, okay? It’s just I thought it would have been a nice surprise. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it but it’s partly mine too and, I just thought once you’d want to go back you’d like to go back to it.” She sighs.   
“We talked about this Laura, you’re not going back and that’s okay, I just don’t know if I want to go back or not yet.” Derek says really not sure what to say anymore.  
“Well then if you choose not to go back, it will be ready to sell.” Laura explains to him.   
“I’m not selling it. Ever. Christ Laura that’s our whole childhood! Out last memories of mom and dad and Cora and Jonathan, Felix. I don’t understand how you can just let it all go.” Derek really doesn’t know what’s going on, since when did his sister start making decision without consulting him. When did he become excluded from family decision! “I gotta go. I.. just I need… Bye.” and with that Derek left, practically ran out of the door shouldering someone in the lobby while bolting out the door and heading towards the his bike, climbing on and driving off.


End file.
